An Unfettered Anomaly
by Neseri
Summary: A future world where youkai rule and humans are mere insects. Can a human girl and a hanyou boy manage to live together in a world that hates their kind? Or will they hate each other too? IYK, MS


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and company do not belong to me - they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**An Unfettered Anomaly**

_  
Prologue

* * *

_

_I have been entrusted with an important task, to tell a story. But first a history lesson is needed; so that you, the reader, understand the world as it is now and how it came to be….  
_.  
.  
.  
.  
…It's been years since the world had slowly been taken over by a superior race of humanoids, and now only a few true humans were left alive. Every so often, there would be a ground sweep, appropriately termed a '_Day of Eradication'_, an attempt to clear out all inferior humans to make way for the 'superior' race.

The so-called superior race; the Youkai (aptly translated as 'Demon'), had appeared suddenly, slaughtering whole towns and cities. They first came from the Asian countries, Japan and China, then began showing up in European nations as well.

Soon enough Canada was sending it's peacekeeping force and the United States sent over military personnel to deal with the Youkai. The American troops were hunted down like animals and butchered; the peacekeepers that were trying to restore order in Asia fell under the vicious onslaught as well.

Eventually, North America had it's own batch of Youkai to deal with when the creatures journeyed to conquer more lands. Worst of all, they seemed to have some sort of intelligence, these Youkai that were often termed little better than beasts. It made them deadlier than ever in combat situations.

Europe fell under attack and all her armies could not prevail, after all, if a superpower like the United States could not win against the creatures then who could?

The only places that seemed to be momentarily free from Youkai invasion were Antarctica and Canada's arctic region. Even Australia suffered the same devastation as the rest of the world.

No one was spared, men, women, and children. All were torn apart by a bloodthirsty lust and flashing claws and fangs.

Whole cities crumbled from the attacks, and once mighty governments and corporations fell, leaving anarchy to rule in their wake.

After most of the Earth's population of humans were wiped out, some humans that were caught off the streets became slaves to the Youkai, others continued to hide like rats underground, there were even rumors that some had formed resistance groups against the Youkai.

Youkai made their own government and cities, in where humans were kept as pets or slaves. There are now slave rings dedicated to the selling of humans for profit.

There are still free humans, but if you're a human not under Youkai control then you are considered free meat. Either that or you eventually get caught by a Youkai merchant and sold to a slave ring.

The Demons come in many shapes and sizes, and their powers are varied as well, elemental powers, mental powers, to extreme physical prowess.

They range in color, and appearance. The Youkai society has a type of caste system, weak and dim-witted demons obviously being on the lowest rung of the ladder, while the more intelligent and stronger demons raised ranks quickly.

Of course, the high level Youkai were able to purchase human slaves easily. More often than not the demons forced themselves on the humans, whether they be male or female.

So it wasn't much of a surprise when half-breeds were born from a demon and a human.

These halflings are called hanyou, meaning half demon.

Born with both demon blood and human, they are often scorned for their impurity. Hanyou aren't treated like normal members of the Youkai society, they are considered to be lower than the lowest of full demons in the caste system.

It's a struggle for a hanyou to survive, youkai are always trying to kill them off. By the time a hanyou is ten years of age, they trust no one and are always alone.

It's the same for a human not in youkai servitude, always running, hiding, trying to live in a world where demons hunt them as prey. Humans have to learn early that even other humans can't be trusted, and that they must fend for themselves…  
.  
.  
.  
.

…_Now that you understand the world thatwe live in, you will in turn understand the story that I am about to spin for you. It is a true story, a tale of two people who overcame great odds, found each other, and challenged the world._

_I shall not tell you whether this tale has a happy ending or a sad one, for that is for you to decide on your own._

_This is their story, that of a human and a hanyou…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think, and whether or not I should continue!


End file.
